


Time travel won't stop you from raising a family

by EndigoLikesArson



Series: Chaos Timeline AU [1]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: ASL, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chaos Timeline AU, Drama, Family, Idiots in Love, M/M, Milo is too pure for this world, Murphy's Law, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel, Trauma, Work In Progress, characters may be ooc, i have no idea what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndigoLikesArson/pseuds/EndigoLikesArson
Summary: Cavendish and Dakota end up adopting Milo and Sarah after their parents go missing, presumed dead, but they struggle to balance time travel and taking care of them
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Series: Chaos Timeline AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097102
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue - the encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Should Consider The End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797713) by [Caffeinatedlavender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeinatedlavender/pseuds/Caffeinatedlavender). 



> This is probably going to be short because its the prologue, I will try and make future chapters longer

It was a cold winter night, snow was just starting to fall and two time travelers where walking down a quiet street. Cavendish sighed.

"I still don't know how you managed to convince me to let you drive! I knew we would crash!" He exclaimed to his partner.

"I still can't believe none of us where hurt!" Dakota responded. Cavendish huffed and rubbed his arms in an attempt to warm himself.

Dakota looked to him. "Do you wanna borrow my scarf?" He offered with a small smile.

"No, ill be fine." The taller man responded. Dakota shrugged. "Whatever you say Cav."

The two continued to walk, Dakota turned to look at the houses they where passing, thats when he noticed something.... strange. A house that had several broken windows, the roof seemed to be caving in on itself in some places, the front door was falling off its hinges. He stoped to get a better look at it, his partner continued walking for a few steps before realizing he was alone.

Cavendish turned to look at the house with Dakota. "What do you think happened?" The taller of the two asked, looking at the house with concern.

"Lets go check it out!" Dakota exclaimed before heading towards the broken door.

"Dakota! Wait, we have no idea if there is something dangerous in there!" Cavendish called as he ran after his partner.

As soon as Dakota touched the door it fell off its hinges, he looked at it with a "huh" before continuing into the house. His partner came in after him.

"We shouldn't be he-" He was cut off by the sound of a baby crying. The two men looked at eachother before going to find the source of the noise.

"I think its comming from upstairs!" The shorter man called out to his partner before heading up said stairs.

Cavendish followed behind him as the baby continued to cry. The two located the source of the noise when all of a sudden it stopped, the two looked at eacher, concerned, before opening the door and peeking inside. A cradle was fallen over, blankets spilling out of it and a small child layed on top of them. Dakota took a step into the room and towards the child. The baby started crying again, Dakota picked them up hesitantly and started rocking them back and forth in an attempt to calm them. He got a better look at the child, it was a small boy with brown hair and eyes.

"Hey Cav, can you go and see if anyone else is around?" He asked his partner as he continued to try and calm the baby.

Cavendish nodded and left the room, he began opening the other doors. He heard a crashing sound comming from one of the rooms and started heading towards it, opening the door. The room looked like a childs, there was a poster for what seemed to be a TV show halfway falling off the wall and toys scattered everywhere. It would have looked like a normal kids room if it wasn't for the giants hole in the roof and the debri on the floor. Cavendish looked around to see if there was any life in the room, thats when he spotted a small child curled up into a ball in one of the corners. He hesitantly took a step towards them and the childs head shot up. It was a small girl with golden blonde hair and blue eyes. She seemed to be holding some sort of plushed ape with a clock for a head. She tried to back herself into the corner more.

"Hey, its okay, im not going to hurt you." Cavendish said in a calm, hushed voice, lowering himslef down to her level in an attempt to make her less afraid.

Thats when Dakota came up behind him, he was holding the baby who had stopped crying at this point. The girl, upon seeing her brother, took a step forward. Thats when a piece of the roof started to fall towards the girl. Cavendish grabbed and pulled her towards him before piece of roof could hit her. She latched onto him, she was shaking violently.

"We should get out of here before someone actually does get hurt." Dakota suggested.

Cavendish nodded as he picked up the girl. The two of them walked through the hall and down the stairs, just as they did the stairs collapsed behind them. They quickly hurried outside of the house, having a firm grip on the children to prevent them from getting hurt. They got to the sidewalk and looked back to the house just as half of it burst into flames, and the other half collapsed. The girl clug onto Cavendish and buried her face into his chest, she looked terrified. He patted her back and looked to his partner.

"So.... we should probably find somewhere to stay the night, right?" Dakota asked, he was still looking at what was left of the house.

"Obviously." Cavendish replied in a 'are you stupid?' Tone.  
  


  
After a long while of walking they had finally reached a motel. After requesting and paying for a room they entered. It has two beds, a bathroom, and a small kitchen area, it wasn't much but it was enough to last them the night. The children had fallen asleep by now and they had set them on one of the beds making a makeshift cradle out of blankets for the boy.

"So, I learned that the babys name is Milo." Dakota said as he collapsed into the other bed.

"And how did you do that?" Cavendish asked as he sat on the other side.

"It was on his cradle." Dakota explained with a shrug. Cavendish breathed an "oh" before laying down in the bed.

They both layed in silence for a few minutes before Dakota finally spoke up. "So, what are we going to do with them?" He asked, obviously referring to the children.

Cavendish sighed. "I don't know." He said, staring up at the ceiling. Thats when all the lights in the room suddenly short circuited. "Im taking this as a sign we should decide in the morning." Dakota said as he took off and set his glasses on the bedside table.

Cavendish sighed in agreement, also talking his glasses off and setting them on the table next to him. He closed his eyes and attempted to get comfortable in the crappy motel bed, he eventually managed to fall asleep  



	2. A completely normal day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cavendish and Dakota finally get to relax, Its Sara's first day in an actual school, and Milo makes a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are ASL, bold italics are wrighting

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Cavendish asked, looking at the blonde with concern. 

“ _ I at least want to try _ ” Sara signed back with a small smile. She had been doing online school for the past ten years but it's not like she had never socialised before. They were waiting at the bus stop as well as making sure she was ready for actual school.

“Now, what do we do if someone is making fun of us?” Dakota prompted. 

“ _ Suplex them? _ ” Sara answered.

“Correct!” Dakota responded with a smile.

“Dakota...” Cavendish glared at him. 

“Com’n Cav, its high school!” Dakota retorted.

Cavendish sighed, he had his fair share of being bullied in high school. “Alright, but only use violence as a last resort!” He said, crossing his arms.

“ _ No promises! _ ” Sara signed with a smile.

Cavendish shook his head and Dakota gave a small laugh. The bus pulled up and Sara waved goodbye before heading towards it. Cavendish and Dakota waved back as they watched the bus drive off. After it had turned the corner they started walking home. 

“So, how do you think Milos doin right now?” Dakota asked, looking up to his partner.

His question was answered when they heard a scream. The two looked over to see the source of the screaming, a random kid with darker skin and black hair. Him, and Milo, were running away from a large pipe down the street.

“Hey dads!” Milo called out with a smile after noticing them. The two waved back as they watched the kids continue to run.

“Well that's going to be an interesting story.” Dakota said as he continued to watch them.

“I do hope he stays safe, we are running out of money for hospital bills” Cavendish responded and the two continued to walk home.

  
  


They struggled to try and get the apartment open before the landlord came. He was a grumpy old man who often yelled at them for not paying rent but was it hard when they also had Milos hospital bills, replacing broken items, and necessities to deal with. Cavendish finally got the door open just as the landlord came around the corner. The two rushed inside and closed the door behind them, locking it. They turned to the door as the landlord yelled at them. "You two better pay up soon!" He started banging on the door.

The two mumbled an "okay" and turned back into their apartment, Cavendish went to the kitchen to make something to drink, tea to be more specific, and Dakota went to the couch, turning on the TV, flipping through the channels. Their apartment was small, having only one bedroom and one bathroom. The kitchen area was just a fridge, burner, and counter. The living room was just a couch and TV. The two were lucky enough to not have an assignment today, either Mr. Block forgot or he just didn't care. Either way it was nice that they could just relax for once and hang out with the kids once they got back from school.

  
  


Sara

  
  


Sara set her bags down at an empty desk and looked around the classroom, it was strange actually being in one for once. It was a math room with some "inspirational" posters. She sat down and noticed that she was the only one there, she shrugged assuming she got there early and got out a Dr. Zone comic book from her bag and began reading. 

"Sara" A male voice called, she looked up to see Neal, a boy she had met at the comic shop. 

Sara smiled at him and gave a small wave. 

"I didn't know you went to this school." He said as he sat in the desk in front of hers.

She got out a piece of paper and a pen. " **_It's my first day._ ** " she wrote and showed it to him. Neal didn't know sign language but he was starting to learn so for now she would just write what she wanted to say.

"Well, if you want I could show you around during lunch." He offered.

" **_That would be great!_ ** " She smiled.

"Alright then, so what issue is that?" He asked, referring to the Dr. Zone comic.

Sara held it up revealing it to be Volume 2.

"Thats a good one!" Neal said.

Sara nodded in agreement, smiling.

They talked, well Sara wrote, about Dr. Zone for a while until class started. The teacher walked in. She started calling students names for roll call.

"Sara?" She called out and Sara raised her hand.

"Sara?" She called again, not looking from her paper.

"She's here!" Neal said after noticing.

The teacher finally looked up from her paper and looked to Sara. 

"Can you talk?" She asked.

Sara shook her head no, it was a lie but she really didn't want to be forced to speak.

The teacher groaned. "Do you know sign language?"

Sara nodded yes.

"Can anyone here translate?" She asked the class.

A girl with a dark magenta beanie and black hair with the bottom half dyed blue raised her hand.

"Great, Kris, Translate what she says for me" The teacher ordered and went back to calling roll call. 

The girl, Kris, had switched seats with the person sitting next to Sara, probably so she could translate easier.

Class had been going on for a few minutes, the teacher was talking about some advanced math equations that Sara had learned about last year. She guessed that since online school had fewer people it advanced faster. Still she took notes so that the teacher wouldn't think she was slacking and because it was always good to have notes in case a test or something came up.

"Does anyone know the answer?" The teacher asked. 

Sara raised her hand, she was the only one too. The teacher sighed.

"Sara?" She called.

" _ 45 _ " She answered, Kris translated it.

"That's correct." The teacher was surprised but she tried, and did a bad job, to hide it.

Sara rolled her eyes. Sadly it wasn't the first time someone had underestimated her knowledge due to her lack of speaking. 

"So, was it just me or was that teacher an asshole?" Neal asked.

Sara nodded with an annoyed look on her face.

"Yeah, she sucks." A feminine voice said. Sara and Neal turned to see the black and blue haired girl from earlier.

"Im Kris, your name is Sara right?" She said, holding out her hand.

Sara shook it and nodded with a smile.

"I like your Time Ape T-Shirt" Kris said.

Sara smiled and sighed " _ thank you _ " 

"Oh yeah, I was going to ask you if you wanted to join the Dr. Zone fan club!" Neal suddenly remembered.

Sara thought for a second, it would mean more socaling but it would also mean she would have more people to talk about Dr. Zone with. She eventually nodded with a thumbs up and a smile. Sara then checked her schedule and, with the help of Neal, began looking for her next class.

  
  


Milo

"Well today was fun!" Milo smiled as he held the door open for his friends, Melissa and Zack.

"Yeah, who would have guessed a fire extinguisher can be set on fire?" Melissa agreed.

"Is everyday with Milo like this!?" Zack asked in a semi-nervous tone, it had been his first day at school and with Milo. 

"Well not exactly like this but yeah, pretty much." Melissa shrugged.

"You get used to it." Milo said.

"Do you?" Zack asked, he was still a little freaked out from today.

"It takes a little but yeah, you do eventually get used to it" Melissa answered with a small smile.

The three stood at the bus stop. A sign fell down and one of the benches broke but other than that nothing much happened waiting for the bus. Similar to that morning the other students stood away from Milo, it's not that they didn't like Milo, it's that they just didn't want to get caught up in any murphy's law hijinks.

Eventually the bus arrived, everyone started getting on it. The three sat in the back of the bus, a tennis ball broke the window, nearly hitting Zack in the process but Milo warned him to duck before he got hurt.

The ride home was pretty uneventful, they had to stop due to an accident with the stop lights but no one got hurt and everyone got to their bus stops safely. 

The trio got off the bus and chatted a bit before eventually parting ways to return to their respective homes.

Milo was skipping along the sidewalk but he stopped when he noticed his dog, Diogee, sniffing a fire hydrant.

"Diogee, let's go home!" Milo calles out. His dog looked at him and gave a happy bark before running up to him. Milo crouched down to pet him and then they continued on their way home.

They eventually got to the apartment complex and started heading towards their apartment. Milo started heading up the stairs as the railing broke almost falling on the landlord."sorry!" Milo called to him.

The landlord mumbled something annoyed before gesturing to Milo to just go home.

Milo gave him an apologetic look before continuing home. He took out his keys from his bag and opened the door. Dakota was on the couch watching TV and Cavendish was in the kitchen preparing someone to drink, Milo assumed it was tea.

Dakota was the first one to notice Milo. "Hey kid, how was school?"

"It was great! I even made a new friend." Milo answered with a smile. 

"That's great Milo!" Cavendish said leaving the kitchen, he had a cup of tea in his hands.

"So, how long till you guys go off to work again?" Milo asked as he went to go sit on the couch.

"We get our next assignment in a few days." Cavendish answered, taking a sip of his tea.

Milo sat on the couch, he didn't know exactly what his dads did for work, he just knew that they got assignments, had to do lots of paperwork, and were either never home or came home late.

"So, how was your day?" Dakota asked.

"Well-" Milo began to explain that morning, how there was a new kid at school named Zack and how he got caught up in a Murphy's Law adventure. "And then he said he wanted to be friends!" Milo finished his story with a big smile. Other than Melissa he didn't really have any friends, sure there was people he could get along with but no one who would really hang out with him.

"That's great!" Cavendish smiled. That's when Milo noticed his hand was bandaged up.

"What happened?" Milo said, gesturing to the bandages.

Cavendish looked confused for a second before realizing what he was talking about. "Oh! I burned myself while making tea." He explained.

"Yeah, like 5 times, you started making tea when we got home from Saras bus stop and you just finished now." Dakota added, with a smirk.

"Well I made it eventually, didn't I?" He retorted.

Dakota rolled his eyes and went back to the TV. Milo watched them and shook his head, they always spoke to each other like this. Milo guessed it was how they showed that they cared for each other.

"I can't find anything good to watch." Dakota complained as he flipped through the channels.

"Oh hello Sara!" Cavendish said, Dakota and Milo looked over to see her entering the apartment. She smiled and waved.

"Hey Sara, Dads having a hard time finding something to watch." Milo explained.

" _ What about Dr. Zone? _ " She suggested. It was clear she just wanted an excuse to watch Dr. Zone with everyone.

"Dr. Zone? Isn't that one of the shows recorded in the DVR." Dakota mumbled as he flipped to the DVR and turned on ' _ The Dr. Zone files _ '

Cavendish and Sara had moved to the couch. Cavendish looked very confused by the intro, he was probably trying to figure out what the show was about. Sara looked excited, although she had seen the show dozens of times she was always supper happy when watching it. 

  
  


Cavendish

He simultaneously wanted to complain about how inaccurate the time travel on the show was and praise it for the things it got right but alas, he and Dakota had yet to tell the kids about their job. It wasn't against the rules to tell people they were time travelers but they decided it would be safer to not tell the kids. Mr. Block rarely gave them dangerous missions but they still ended up getting hurt or nearly hurt alot.

He looked over to the others, Sara looked excited and Milo and Dakota were whispering to each other. He guessed Dakota was also confused by the show.

"That Dr. Zone guy kinda looks like you." Dakota whispered to him. 

"He does not!" Cavendish replied in a defensive tone.

"He totally does! I mean, top hat with goggles? Suit jacket? Vest? He even has something similar to your tie!" He retorted.

"Yes but  _ he  _ looks like a buffoon! I look like a proper gentleman!" Cavendish defended.

"If you were paler and had pointy teeth I would have thought you were a vampire." Dakota rolled his eyes.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Cavendish glared at him. 

"It means you look like you came right out of the 18th century." He answered.

Cavendish scoffed. "At least people back then cared about their appearance." 

"Hey I care about my appearance!" Dakota defended himself.

"I think the problem is you two have very different styles." Milo piped up.

The two turned over to him, suddenly remembering that the kids were with them. They had paused the show and were apparently watching them argue.

"Exactly Cav, its not  _ my _ fault you like dressing like a vampire." Dakota turned to him and smirked.

Cavendish huffed and rolled his eyes. "Lets just go back to the show. He grumbled.

Dakota smirked in victory and Sara unpaused the show. The four continued to watch, Cavendish and Dakota asking the occasional questions and Sara answering. 

Cavendish checked his watch. "It's getting late, I should get started on making dinner." He stated.

"We don't have anything to make for dinner, remember?" Dakota responded.

Cavendish sighed. "Then I guess we should go out and get something."

"Lets order a pizza!" Milo exclaimed. 

" _ Don't they always get set on fire if they get here? _ " Sara pointed out.

"We have a fire extinguisher." Milo retorted.

Sara nodded and shrugged in a form of agreement.

"Pizza sounds good." Dakota smiled.

Cavendish nodded. "What should we order?"

After a bit of arguing over whether they should get 2 medium pizzas or 1 large and what type of pizza they should get the four eventually decided on 2 medium pizzas.

Cavendish stepped outside of the apartment to order it, surprised when he heard the familiar voice of Milo's old baby sitter, a blonde girl named Veronica, answer the phone. After ordering the pizza he and Dakota grabbed the fire extinguisher and went outside in the parking lot to wait for her.

"So, I was thinking, we should get side jobs." Dakota said.

Cavendish looked up at him and gave him a confused look.

"Yeah I know, out of all people in the world i'm suggesting more work, but we both know we need the money." He explained himself.

"It would be nice but Mr. Block is so inconsistent with our mission that it would be hard to balance it." Cavendish responded with a sigh.

"Well maybe we can be substitute teachers or something." Dakota suggested.

Cavendish thought for a moment, since they had started living in the 21st century they got IDs and such so they wouldn't be deemed suspicious. 

"Maybe, we should see how the next couple weeks go and then decide." Cavendish stated.

Just then they heard someone yell for them to move, they took the warning and jumped back from where they were standing just as Veronica came in front of them holding 2 pizzas boxes, the top one was on fire. Dakota put out the fire with the extinguisher and Cavendish pulled out his wallet to pay her. Suddenly there was the sound of an explosion, the three turned their heads to the source. It was, no surprise, Cavendish and Dakotas apartment. The door had been blown off its hinges and the windows were shattered.

"Are you kids okay!?" Dakota called, worry and concern in his voice.

"Yeah!" Milo called back as he and Sara walked out of the apartment. "Did you see where the door went?" He asked, looking around.

His question was answered when the door crashed into the parking lot and broke into several pieces.

"Well at least we can fix it!" Milo tried to put light onto the situation.

That's when the door suddenly caught on fire. Dakota casually put it out with the fire extinguisher.

After a lot of duct tape, wood glue, and splinters they had fixed the door and it was back on its hinges. The landlord had come by and yelled at them the entire time, threatening to kick them out but ultimately just left them to fix the mess of their apparent. 

Apparently while Cavendish and Dakota were waiting for the pizza the propane in the kitchen had somehow got set on fire and exploded. Thanks to Milo's backpack and quick thinking no one had gotten hurt but the apartment was still a mess.

Once they had finished fixing the door they finally started eating the pizza afterwards they began fixing up the apartment the best they could. Somehow the TV had only suffered a small crack in the corner, it wasn't that bad but it would still probably be annoying. They were all pretty tired after cleaning so everyone decided to try and sleep. After setting up the pullout couch and getting ready everyone said goodnight to each other and went to their beds, eventually falling asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was trying to get past a word goal with this chapter and will probably continue that for more chapters


	3. Fun times for everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cavendish and Dakota vibe at Lard World while Milo hangs out with his friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sO uh- its been awhile, more explanation at the end

"Pistachios!? PISTACHIOS!? I'm aware being a class three agent ment we didn't get the most glamorous mission but I expected something better!" Cavendish ranted. "I thought after the pistachio gelatin we would be done with them." 

"Well, on the bright side, we get to spend more time with the kids!" Dakota responded with a smile.

Cavendish sighed. "I suppose that is a good thing."

"Exactly! Now let's go do something fun while the kids are at school!" Dakota said, he always tried to get his partner to have fun whenever possible.

The taller man thought for a moment. "Alright, where do you propose we go?"

"I was thinking we should go to Lard World." Dakota answered.

"The lard themed amusement park?" Cavendish questioned.

"Yep! Milo was talking about it the other day and it sounds pretty fun!" Dakota smiled.

"Alright, I'm willing to give it a try." Cavendish responded.

They didn't talk much in the car although Cavendish did complain a small bit about Dakotas "reckless" driving. In reality he was just upset that Dakota didn't stop at a stop sign.

"There is a stop sign for a reason Dakota!" Cavendish exclaimed in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, and that reason wasn't around." Dakota defended.

"That is no reason to be irresponsible!" Cavendish sneered.

"Maybe to you." Dakota mumbled.

The argument stopped after that and Dakota turned on the radio. ' _ Chop away at my heart _ ' started playing. 

Dakota smiled and started bobbing his head to the beat of said song. He glanced over at Cavendish. The other time traveler always said he didn't like this song, or the band that made it, but his body disagreed as he was tapping his foot to the song.

Dakota smirked and then went back to paying attention to the road.

  
  


Cavendish 

He was staring out the window as ' _ Chop Away at my Heart'  _ was playing on the radio, although he would never admit it Cavendish did think it was an okay song. He did enjoy the beat of it and hopped Dakota hadn't noticed him tapping his foot to the beat. 

They arrived in the parking lot of LardWorld around a half hour later. The two got out of the car and started walking to the main entrance. "Hey Cavendish, can you make sure I locked the car doors while I go pay for our passes?" Dakota asked suddenly.

"Oh? Sure." Cavendish Answered, thinking nothing of it. He walked back to the car and checked, Dakota had remembered to lock the doors so he started walking back. He was about halfway to the main entrance when a speeding car zipped past where he and Dakota would have been if Cavendish hadn't checked the car. He rushed over to his partner to make sure he was alright.

"Are you okay? That car could have hit you!" He asked worriedly.

Dakota chucked with a smile. "I'm fine, and I've got our passes!" He handed Cavendish a wristband that confirmed they paid. 

Cavendish took the wrist band and put it on.

"Come on, I wanna go see if they have any cool games!" Dakota said excitedly as he grabbed Cavendish wrist and pulled him along into the park.

"Dakota! There is no need to drag me! I have legs you know!" Cavendish protested but did nothing to stop the man. 

Eventually Dakota let go of Cavendish and the two walked around the amusement park together. 

"Ooo, let's go ride Greased Thunder!" Dakota said excitedly, pointing to the rollercoaster in question.

"One: how do you grease thunder? Two: Are you sure? It looks rather…. Big." Cavendish said, narrowing his eyes at it.

"Do you have to question everything also, are you too scared?" Dakota jokingly mocked with a smirk.

Cavendish scoffed. "Scared? Why would I be scared of a simple roller coaster!?" He defended himself.

"Well then let's go!" The shorter man smiled and started dragging Cavendish over to the large rollercoaster. 

They waited in line, Cavendish tapping his foot impatiently, until eventually it was their turn to ride. They, luckily, got the front seats.

Needless to say, Cavendish screamed the entire time. They were currently off the ride and walking to the food court to go get something to eat. 

"The look on your face was hilarious!" Dakota laughed.

"Well, I still rode it, didn't I?" Cavendish glared at him.

"Yeah but you screamed the whole time!" The shorter man continued to laugh at his partner.

"You screamed too!" The British man retorted.

"Yeah, because screaming is fun." Dakota smiled. "Ooo cotton candy!" He suddenly grabbed on to Cavendish's arm and pointed to a stall.

"We can get cotton candy after we eat real food!" Cavendish said then paused to look around the food court. "Well at least something other than candy."

"You're no fun." Dakota pouted.

"If I was no fun I wouldn't have come to LardWorld with you now would I?" Cavendish smirked in response.

"I guess that's true." Dakota said, with a small laugh. "So, what do you want to eat?"

Cavendish looked around. "The hot dogs I guess, they seem the least… unhealthy... Out of everything here." He said, narrowing his eyes at some of the food stalls.

After they ate, and Dakota grabbed some cotton candy, they rode a few more rides before getting bored and starting to walk around the park. "We should try to win one of these games!" Dakota suggested.

"Aren't they all rigged?" Cavendish raised his brow.

"Yeah but they are still fun! Plus we can make it a competition." Dakota sang the last part.

"Im listening." Cavendish responded.

"Whoever can win the most games and get the most prizes for the other person wins!" Dakota said with a big smile.

Cavendish thought for a moment "Alright, You're on!" He smirked.

The two then began trying each and every game although neither were good at them.

They came across a simple looking game, you would be given a few darts and try to pop as many balloons as possible with the limited amount. 

"Ooo, this one looks good!" Dakota said, before Cavendish could say anything he paid the stand worker and started throwing the darts. He was actually pretty good at it.

"So does this mean I win the competition? We are kinda out of money for games and I was the only one who managed to win one!" Dakota asked as Cavendish held his stuffed bear. 

"You may have won the game, but I am the true winner now that I have Dennis!" Cavendish exclaimed proudly.

Dakota, lightheartedly, laughed at his partner. Cavendish just gave a playful glare in response.

"Whatever you say Cav." Dakota smiled.

"Well, we should be getting home then." Cavendish said, checking his pocket watch, the kids would be getting home from school soon.

Dakota nodded and the two began walking back to the car. Cavendish had to admit it was nice to get out once in a while. They didn't always have extra money to do this type of stuff but when they did they always made the most out of it. 

"I'll drive." Cavendish said as they arrived at the car. Dakota handed, well threw, the keys to Cavendish who nearly dropped them.

Eventually they arrived back home. The two got out of their car and entered the apartment. Sara was on the couch watching Dr. Zone, Milo wasn't around. They assumed Murphy's Law was slowing him down.

"We're home!" Dakota announced.

Sara looked over to them and waved before going back to her show.

Cavendish grabbed a book and started reading while Dakota joined Sara and started watching Dr. Zone with her.

  
  


Milo

The trio was walking through the park, just talking.

"I should probably text my dads that I'll be eating lunch with you guys." Milo told his friends as he took out his phone.

"Yeah, Cavendish looked pretty upset when you forgot last time." Melissa chuckled recalling a very concerned but also mad Cavendish.

"Cavendish…. Which one is he again?" Zack asked, he had seen Milos dads couple times but had never actually talked to them.

"The grumpy one with the mustache and top-hat." Melissa answered.

"He's not grumpy, he just has trouble relaxing." Milo interjected.

The three friends then began to chat about their parents but the conversation soon changed into one about the proper way to eat cereal and then, finally, to what they were going to eat.

"We could get slushy-dog, or maybe we could eat at the mall!" Milo suggested.

Zack shrugged. "Wherever Murphy's law is least likely to prevent us from eating"

"Now where's the fun in that?" Melissa joked. 

The sound of a dog barking alerted the three kids to a familiar cream furred dog.

"Diogee, go home!" Milo commands. Diogee does as he's told and starts heading in the direction of the apartment.

"Silly dog, he's not supposed to be at the park…. Not without his leash!"

"So, where do you guys wanna eat?" Zack asked.

"How about slushie-dog?" Melissa suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Milo responded.

The three started heading towards their destination, but Murphy's Law had other plans as a nearby tree fell down, blocking their path.

"Why do I have the feeling that this is just the start of chaos." Zack said. 

Melissa laughed and the three began to climb over the tree.

Zack had been right, Murphy's Law caused a small flood, a chinchilla stampede, several exploded fire hydrants, and a satellite falling out of nowhere before they reached slushie-dog.

"So, Milo, why doesn't your sister talk?" Zack asked before taking a sip out of the soda he had ordered.

"It's kinda personal…" Milo responded.

"Oh, okay." Zack said, not pushing the question.

They began to eat and talk about their day at school.

"Oh! I forgot to ask but do you guys wanna come over next week for a Dr. Zone marathon? There is a new movie coming out and Sara has extra tickets…" Milo asked.

"Dr. Zone? What's that?" Zack asked.

"You've never seen Dr. Zone!?" Milo shouted in surprise.

Melissa shook her head. "I haven't either…"

"Its really good!" Milo said.

"Well then I guess we'll come over for that marathon" Melissa smiled.

Milo nodded.

They continued to talk about whatever they had on their minds, Murphy's Law caused a sign to fall on their table. They, well Melissa and Milo, shrugged it off and moved to a different table.

"So, wait, Cavendish and Dakota aren't even together?" Zack questioned.

Milo shook his head. "Nope! They originally just worked together but became friends then they found me and Sara and we the rest is history!"

"You say that as if they don't argue like a married couple and as if Dakota *isn't* crushing on Cavendish." Melissa said.

Milo chuckled. "Yeah, they could easily be mistaken as a couple."

"What do they even do for a job?" Zack asked.

Milo shrugged. "I don't know but the time they work is very inconsistent, sometimes they go a whole week without work and others it's 24/7."

"Sheesh, sounds annoying." Zack said.

Milo sighed. "Yeah, it makes planning family time hard… but we still manage to have fun!" His tone turned back to a cheerful one.

Sara, and Neal, came up to the group.

_ "Mind if we join you?"  _ Sara signed.

"Go ahead!" Milo smiled. "We were just talking about Cavendish and Dakota." He explained.

The two sat down with the group.

"What's up with Cavendish? He has a strange way of dressing." Neal asked.

Milo shrugged. "He said he just likes dressing like that"

**"Our parents can be pretty strange at times."** Sara wrote.

"Yeah." Milo agreed with a small laugh.

The whole group began to talk some more, eventually Sara brought up Dr. Zone which lead to her learning that Zack and Melissa had never seen it.

Murphy's law struck and Milo got swept away in a small flood. "Don't worry, I'll be back! Just continue without me!" He called out then went to focusing on getting himself out of the situation.

Milo took a fishing rod out of his backpack and casted it to a lamp post, swinging around pulling himself out of the water and towards the sidewalk…. Crashing into Bradley…

"Sorry!" Milo said as he offered to help him up.

Bradley just scoffed and swatted his hand away. "Watch where you take your disasters." He growled.

"Sorry…" Milo said again with an apologetic smile. 

Bradley rolled his eyes and continued walking down the street but he was going in the same direction Milo was heading so he, of course, ended up tagging along.

"Why are you following me?" Bradley glared.

"I'm heading to slushie-dog and well-" Milo was interrupted by Bradley groaning. 

"Why out of all people did it have to be me." He mumbled under his breath.

Milo smiled and skipped as he headed to his destination.

"So, where are you off to?" Milo asked.

"None of your business." Bradley responded.

Milo frowned a bit. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

Bradley froze, not expecting the question. "No! I just would rather not have to deal with the disasters that your presence brings." He answered.

"Oh, well I can go a different direction if you want." Milo offered.

Bradley thought about it for a moment. "No, I wouldn't want you having a higher chance of messing something up, you can continue what you are doing now." He responded.

"Well, Alright then!" Milo smiled, showing no reaction to Bradley's possibly hurtful words, which caused the boy to roll his eyes.

They two continued down the street, Murphy's Law being surprisingly calm as the only notable thing happened was a couple lamp posts and signs falling over.

"Seriously how do you deal with this?" Bradley asked, getting somewhat annoyed.

"Optimism, resourcefulness, and my backpack!" Milo answered with a cheerful smile.

Bradley gave him a strange look before rolling his eyes and continuing to walk, eventually they two split ways with Bradley speeding off and Milo waving goodbye. 

He arrived back at slushie-dog. "Hey! I'm back! What did I miss?" He asked.

"Not much, just talking about the chaos Murphy's Law brings." Melissa answered.

"Yeah! It can get pretty chaotic at times!" Milo responded with a chuckle.

**"Chaotic? I think you mean interesting."** Sara wrote.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, although it can get pretty dangerous, life has definitely been more fun around Milo." Zack said.

The group started to talk some more about Murphy's Law chaos, Elliot dropped by to yell at them for loitering but everyone kinda just ignored him as he began to explain impossible, even with the help of Murphy's Law, situations.

Milo wondered what had happened to cause Elliot to be so obsessed with safety but before he could ask Elliot got distracted by a car he deemed unsafe.

The group laughed it off, eventually it had started to get late and Sara and Milo waved goodbye as they headed back home. They talked about their days before they had grouped up, Sara feelings comfortable speaking around Milo talked about her day of helping teach Neal sign language and some stuff that had happened in her Dr. Zone club at school. Milo describing his day at school and the small adventure he had with Bradley. They laughed at stupid yet funny jokes before they eventually reached their home and the day was officially coming to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to post, I have been busy with a mixture of school, writers block, forgetting to work on it, and just a lack of motivation. 
> 
> anyways, I'm always happy to hear feedback!


	4. The Doctor Zone files

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara, Milo, Melisa, and Zack go to the doctor zone primer.
> 
> this isn't that different than the original episode other than some interactions. and extra dakota and cavendish stuff

Dr. Zone was playing on the T.V. an excited Milo and Sara where sitting close to the tv with smiles on their faces while eating popcorn. The sleep deprived Zack and Melissa sat on the couch watching with them. "It's time for Doctor Zone~" The show finished and Milo and Sara started bouncing around excitedly.

"So, after your first _Doctor Zone Files_ marathon, are you guys excited about the movie?" Milo asked.

"Excited and Confused." A sleep deprived Melissa answered. "I'm ex-fused."

"And I'm con-cited?" Zack added.

"I know it's a lot of information to assimilate, but it's worth it!" Milo Smiled. "And Sara gos us tickets for today's show."

 _"I'll just hold on to these, little brother. To prevent them from getting, you know, irradiated into particular matter or something"_ Sara signed before taking the tickets.

"Good idea!" Milo said as Sara went to go put the tickets away.

"My hand is asleep, how I envy it" Zack said, mostly to himself. 

Everyone started getting ready to go, Milo packed his backpack while Sara got her car ready. Zack and Melissa made themselves look as if they _didn't_ pull an all nighter to watch a marathon.

"The movie's not starting for hours, right?" Melissa questioned as Sara finished packing the trunk.

 _"Yeah, but there's going to be a line already."_ Sara answered.

"It's got 50 years worth of fans." Milo added.

"Wait, 50 years!? I thought we saw it all last night!" Zack questioned.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no." Milo started, this continued for several minutes as everyone got into the car and Sara started driving to the movie theater. Melissa and Zack gave semi confused looks while Sara had a knowing look on her face.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. No" Milo eventually finished. "That was just the latest incarnation, _Doctor Zone Files: The Next Regeneration._ " Milo began. "First there was _The Zone,_ then _Dr Zone, Professor Zone,_ and _Adjunct Faculty Member Zone_ that only lasted a semester. And finally _The Zone Files_ that you know, as of 3:00 this morning. We just wanted to make sure you're prepared. _Doctor Zone_ fans can be kind of elitist." Milo explained as Sara continued to drive to the theater. 

Eventually the group arrived at the theater, Sara put on her Doctor Zone hat and Milo put on his Time Ape hat. Melissa and Zack didn't wear anything extra and the four went and took a place in line. 

_"Today is gonna be my favorite day ever!"_ Sara signed excitedly. _"Unless something goes wrong"_ she added.

"Well, we made it to the theater. What could possibly go wrong?"

Sara cast a glance at Milo and began remembering many things that had gone wrong. Like her birthday when a train crashed through the party or golfing when the windmill went haywire and started breaking things and a not as dangerous time when her ice cream fell off the cone. 

_"Well, I have been Milo's sister since he was born_ " 

"Oh, right." Zack said.

" _Which is why we're going in prepared! Nothing is going to ruin this day for me! Exclamation point!"_ Sara signed, determined to make sure nothing would go wrong.

"She really puts a lot of faith into punctuation." Melissa observed.

The group started to set up a small area in the meantime, it was just a blanket that they could sit on. Milo pulled out a _Doctor Zone_ board game for them to play while Sara was observing the area for any signs of Murphy's Law in a dramatic fashion.

 _"Clear. No sign of any horrible mishap on the horizon"_ she signed, mostly to herself.

""Name the Alien monster who eats your brain and absorbs your knowledge"." Milo said, reading off a card from the Doctor Zone board game.

"Pass." Melissa said, not knowing the answer.

"Pass." Zack also didn't know the answer.

" _Cere-broids. Come on, give me a tough one!"_ Sara signed. 

A gust of wind flew by and the tickets flew out of Sara's pockets. She managed to grab all of them just before one fell into the sewer drain.

 _"Now who knows how to fuse flesh and paper?"_ Sara asked.

"Pass," Melissa said.

 _"I'm going to go check with the weather forecast for any more freak breezes"_ Sara stated. _"Time for danger!"_

"Time for action! Time for.." Milo was interrupted by a dog bark and turned to see his dog. "... Diogee?"

Sara was already on her way to make sure nothing bad would happen to the tickets. Her phone buzzed indicating she got a text. She checked and it was from Neal. 

**_"Sorry I couldn't see the movies with you!"_ **

Sara smiled and started texting him back.

 **_"It's Alright, Milo and his friends are with me."_ ** She sent the text and immediately got a reply back.

**_"Alright! Have fun!"_ **

Sara read it and put her phone away.

Sara was putting nois signalers around the area they had set up. She was very focused, too focused on it to pay attention to the conversation Milo was having with his friends.

 _"I've got the immediate area cordoned off. Now, if you can just try not to do anything. I'll go get my hazard protection suit out of the car. Do.. not… lose… our… place."_ She then started heading to said car.

"Sara, wait! I brought a spare!" Milo called out and ran after his sister with said spare. 

Milo caught up to her and gave her the spare suit.

 _"Thanks Milo'' Sara_ signed and put the suit on. She also grabbed a wheelbarrow of sandbags to bring back to their spot. She started putting them around the area while Zack and Melissa talked with Kris and Wally. She wasn't paying attention to what they were talking about. Sara went over to Milo.

 _"You hear that?"_ Sara asked.

"Yeah, it smells quiet." Milo answered.

 _"Too quiet! No disaster yet means an even bigger disaster is coming!"_

"Mmm. That's not necessarily true, but…" Milo was cut off when he saw Sara start signing.

_"Time to be proactive! Milo, why don't you wait near that really cool dirt parking lot and I'll go get you when it's time to go into the movie, 'kay?"_

"Or, I could get some snacks?" Milo offered gesturing over to the pistachio cart.

Sara gasped. _"Pistachios? That's Dr. Zone's favorite nut!"_ She turned to Melissa and Zack. _"You guys save our place_ "

Her and Milo started heading over to the pistachio cart. They noticed that it was Cavendish and Dakota running it. Dakota was leaning against a building eating a bag of pistachios while Cavendish was cleaning off the scopper.

"Hey dads!" Milo said cheerfully.

"Oh! Hey kids!" Dakota greeted them with a small wave. 

_"One bag of pistachios please."_ Sara signed.

Cavendish started filling a bag while Dakota came over. "So, how has your guy's day been?"

"Dakota, we can ask them later, we have to work right now" Cavendish said in a slightly annoyed tone, it was clear it had already been a long day and he just wanted to get back home.

"Oh come on Cav! It's not like I'm asking for their life story!" Dakota defended himself.

"We already _know_ their life story." While the two were bickering Murphy's Law struck causing a pistachio to fall out of the back and knock some oil and a bag into the broiler and a small fire started.

"Uh-oh, looks like something got jammed in that broiler." Dakota said and a few seconds later the cart blew up and into the air, it was so far up that no one could see it.

"Oops, sorry about that. Murphy's Law and all." Milo said.

"It's Alright kiddo, but now we should go and report to our boss about this." Dakota said.

"He is _not_ going to be happy." Cavendish stated.

"When is he ever happy?" Dakota questioned as the two began to walk away.

 _"Maybe that was it Milo! No more catastrophes today!"_ Sara hoped.

"Um maybe." Milo responded, unsure of it. 

The two then started heading back to their group just in time to see wally pointing a Zone Monkey fighting stance at Zack and Melissa.

"Hey! Whoa, whoa!" Milo said.

 _"Watch where you're pointing that Zone Monkey Fighting Stance!"_ Sara signed.

"These posers don't deserve to be here!" Kris stated. "Newbies!"

 _"Now just wait a moment!"_ Sara signed but everyone was too busy arguing to notice.

Milo gave Sara a look, Sara knowing exactly what it meant took off her hazmat suit and set it and the tickets on top of a car. She then hopped onto a trash can.

 _"Enough"_ she signed and Milo immediately translated it, everyone turned to them.

 _"Newbies! Old-bies! Lend me your ears!_ " She sighed, Milo continuing to translate it all.

 _"Look, no one gets to define the parameters of what it means to be a fan. We're not just fans of fantasy. It's more than that. It's about what fantasy means to each of us. Fantasy means:"_ Sara stopped as she didn't know the definition but Milo did as he continued on. ""Fantaso" from the Greek which means, "to show"" 

_"Exactly! We're here today to show our love. Because there's nothing better than sharing something you love...With someone you love"_ She finished and the group began cheering and clapping in agreement. 

They apologized to Bertram who they had apparently been standing on the entire time. An employee started asking for tickets and people started heading in. That's when Sara realized with a pang in her heart. 

_"I lost the tickets while I was doing my inspirational speech."_

The crowd was surprised and started mumbling things such as, "doesn't sound like your day", "you snooze you loose.", "that's why I bought extra" and more until eventually Sara, Milo, Melissa and Zack where the only ones outside.

_"It was all my fault, I was so worried about Murphy's Law messing things up…"_

"Maybe next time, I just won't come." Milo said, interrupting.

 _"I hate that idea._ "

"I hate that idea, too."

 _"I've already got enough excitement in my life anyway."_ Sara sighed and picked up her backpack putting it on.

_"After all, I saw a train come through the parking lot of our apartment complex"_

"But what about the movie?" Milo questioned.

 _"Eh, seeing a movie on opening day is overrated"_ she answered.

The pistachio cart from earlier suddenly came falling down from the sky and crashed into the theater, destroying some of the wall allowing them to see inside.

 _"Also, Clearly, very dangerous,"_ she added.

Everyone sat down and started watching the move together. And as it turned out Melissa and Zack were right about a theory they had as everyone in the theater started chanting "newbies!". They stopped when they finally noticed that the wall was destroyed.

**_Cavendish_ **

"So that happened." Dakota said, the two were walking down the street towards their apartment.

"Mr Block is probably going to yell at us. And I doubt he will even believe us which means he will probably yell at us more." Cavendish said with an exhausted sigh.

"On the bright side no one got hurt."

Cavendish nodded. "Yes, that was fortunate."

They continued to walk together, Cavendish had to admit it was nice. These moments together after a mission… sure they had to worry about their boss yelling at them but at least they were together. Cavendish didn’t know what he would do if Dakota left him, sure the two argued a lot but Cavendish did care for Dakota. He wouldn't be so insistent on making sure he took care of himself if he didnt. Cavendish was also glad that no matter the argument, disagreement, failed mission, disaster, Dakota would always stay with him, would always make sure he was okay, they would always make up and come to an agreement. 

They eventually arrived at their apartment, avoiding their landlord and they opened the door. The two headed to their desk’s so they could start filling out the report. Dakota pulled out a bag of chips from under his and started eating them. Cavendish rolled his eyes, to him it seemed as if Dakota had a pocket dimension full of food under his desk. The british man then went back to filling his report. He groaned, he hated paperwork, especially the mission report. They so rarely completed a mission that it was always negative, and he had to try and explain what happened. Mr. Block didn’t know about Milo or Sara so if Murphy’s Law was a cause for a failed mission he had to lie his way out of it. He stared at the paper, trying to figure out a good and believable lie. 

“Why not just tell a half truth? That something fell into the broiler causing the cart to explode.” Dakota said, having noticed Cavendish struggling.

“Hm… yes that would work.” Cavendish agreed and wrote it down.

He finished the report and sent it in, Cavendish was anxious about the whole thing, he always was anxious.

“It’ll be okay Cav, Block never actually punishes us, sure he yells at us but it could be worse.” Dakota said in an attempt to cheer Cavendish up.

“Yes but how many times is he going to yell at us before we get fired?” Cavendish asked, still nervous.

Dakota lightly bummed Cavendish with his shoulder. “Just means more time with the kids and a chance at a better job.” He said with a smile.

Cavendish sighed and nodded with a light smile, “yes, you are correct.”

Cavendish headed into the kitchen area to start making food, they didn’t have anything fancy to make but they did have noodles. Since Milo and Sara were at the Doctor Zone Premier Cavendish assumed that boiling water wouldn't be a problem. Dakota started watching TV on the couch. The two had started talking while doing their activities and waiting for the kids to return home, they weren't talking about anything specific just whatever was on their minds. Although there was an odd feeling that something was going on, something dangerous, something about pistachios.


	5. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cavendish and Dakota finally get a mission unrelated to pistachios

Cavendish and Dakota were in their apartment, just having received a mission from their boss but this time it wasn't a pistachio mission. They had finally got an important mission, one that a higher class agent would get. Mr. Block had apparently only given them the mission because all other agents were busy but the two hadn't minded, Cavendish saw it as an opportunity to prove they were competent while Dakota was just glad that it wasn't pistachio related. The mission in question was to go to a fancy party set some time in the future and prevent some important documents from being stolen. This meant that the two needed new fancy outfits, for Cavendish this was no problem but for Dakota… Cavendish's new outfit was very similar to his casual wear. He had a dark red suit with black suit pants and scarlet red gloves that matched his new tie. He was also provided a new top hat that matched his suit and a fancy cane with a ruby handle. Dakota still hadn't left the bathroom in which he was changing and Cavendish was starting to get mildly annoyed, granted since they where time travels they didn't have to worry about being late but that didn't stop Cavendish from being irritated. Finally the door opened and Cavendish looked up to see Dakota, he froze, not ready for what he saw. Dakota was wearing a black dress shirt with golden vine and leaf designs on the shoulders and cuffs of the sleeves, he wore black dress pants and shoes similar to Cavendish's. Dakota, with a small smirk, bowed and looked up at Cavendish.  
"How do I look?" The shorter man asked.  
"Y-you look-" 'Handsome!? breathtaking!? Wonderful!? Dazzling!?' Cavendish's thoughts screamed. "You look nice." was all he managed to say.  
Dakota stood straight and nodded with a small smile. "Alright then, now that we are dressed shall we get going?" Dakota asked.  
"We shall." Cavendish responded and the two left the apartment together.

They arrived at the party, it was a large mansion. Their old 1955 style grataloup stood out amongst the fancy and expensive cars but that didn't matter, their mission did. The two time agents headed towards the entrance of the mansion but Cavendish noticed something…  
"Dakota, you can't have that type of posture at these types of parties!" He nagged.  
"Oh right, I'm supposed to have the posture of an uptight British man who has trouble relaxing." Dakota smirked.  
"Well ye- hey! I am not uptight! And I am perfectly good at relaxing!" Cavendish huffed.  
Dakota gave a dumb smile but fixed his posture, knowing how much the mission ment to his partner. The two then continued walking, they showed the doorman their invitations and were let into the mansion. The two agents looked around, Dakota had an amazed look on his face as he did. The walls were tall and laced with what seemed to be diamonds, there was also a sparkling diamond chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Cavendish took notice of his partner's face.  
"Amazing, isn't it?" He asked and looked to him with a small yet fond smile.  
Dakota looked at him and nodded with a big smile.  
"Well, we should figure out where the document is and how we are going to protect it." Cavendish said.  
"Probably in some fancy safe or whatever." Dakota suggested.  
"Perhaps..." Cavendish nodded slowly, thinking to himself.  
Dakota noticed they were standing around doing nothing and gently nudged Cavendish who then realized as well. The two started walking to the main party room, it was large and had lots of people in it, classical music was playing and there was a table with an arrangement of food and drinks on each side of the room. The middle of the room had people dancing while the edges of the room had lounge areas where people were talking and hanging out. Dakota immediately started heading towards the food and Cavendish had to pull him back before he could get too far, Dakota looked at him and gave an over dramatic sad sigh.  
"Come on! Can't we have a bit of fun first!" Dakota whined. Cavendish looked at him and sighed in defeat, he did really want to enjoy the party. "Alright, but not for too long."  
Dakota smiled and took Cavendish's wrist, dragging him to the middle of the room.  
"Wait what- what are you doing?" Cavendish asked, very confused.  
"Isn't it obvious? I wanna dance with you!" Dakota smiled.  
Cavendish was surprised, Dakota? Dance with him? And a formal dance nonetheless? He didn't protest as Dakota found a spot for them.  
Dakota put an arm around Cavendish's hip, Cavendish putting a hand on Dakota's shoulder, their free hands met and intertwined. Cavendish let out a sharp breath and he began to blush as they started to move side to side to the slow melody of the music. Cavendish gazed into Dakota's eyes and he started to get lost in them as he let his complete trust to Dakota to lead. Dakota smiled at Cavendish fondly, it was like nothing else existed in that moment except for them and the music, not the other people, not the room, not the mansion, and not the mission… what mattered to them in that moment is that they were together, peacefully and gracefully slow dancing to the melody that played. Dakota looked at Cavendish, determination in his eyes. The British man nodded slightly. In response Dakota led Cavendish a few steps away before pulling him close to his chest in a fancy spinning motion. The song came to an end and Dakota loosened his grip on Cavendish.  
"Now, let's go get something to eat." He offered with a small smile. Cavendish nodded and Dakota began leading Cavendish to the food, still holding his hand but Cavendish wasn't about to complain.

They had been hanging out and enjoying the party for around an hour and Cavendish was starting to get worried. He turned to Dakota, they were hanging out near an entrance and he seemed a bit on edge although he was trying to hide it.  
"Hey Dakota, we should-" Cavendish was cut off by the lights suddenly going out and the sound of glass shattering, he felt something shove into him and push him down. It took Cavendish a few moments to collect himself before he took out his night vision goggles from his suit jacket, since he couldn't have them on his top-hat he stored them there, and putting them on. As he looked around he realized what had shoved into him, it had been Dakota. The man in question seemed to be looking for his night vision goggles, he was visibly struggling and Cavendish reached out to help him before Dakota yanked them out of his pocket and put them on.  
"You okay Cav?" He asked with a worried tone.  
"Yes but er, why did you shove me down?" Cavendish questioned.  
"I had a bad feeling…" Dakota answered as a large painting came crashing down from a nearby wall and landed directly where Cavendish would have been just moments ago.  
The British man was speechless, how had Dakota predicted that!? He would have asked questions if he didn't suddenly remember the mission.  
"The document!" Cavendish exclaimed and jumped up. Dakota got up as well as Cavendish ran out of the room. Dakota quickly followed Cavendish as he began frantically running through the mansion looking for where the document may be. Dakota stopped at the entrance of a room with a door that was cracked open, Cavendish didn't notice for a good few seconds and continued to run before finally noticing his partner wasn't following him and going back towards the shorter man. He peeked into the room and that's when he saw it, two figures trying to open a safe. Cavendish ducked out and looked at Dakota with a 'what do we do?' face. The man in question took out a weapon from the future, more specifically a ranged gun-like weapon that would temporarily paralyze the target, and gestured that they should try and fight. Cavendish glanced towards the room before nodding with a sigh. He pulled out his weapon and the two quietly entered the room but a floorboard creaked under their footsteps and the two people turned around. They both had masks on, the taller of the two had a bird-like mask while the other one represented some sort of canine or wolf.  
Cavendish and Dakota pointed their weapons, getting ready to shoot if necessary.  
"Surrender now and you won't get hurt." Cavendish threatened. The two masked figures turned to each other and before Cavendish could process anything he heard a gunshot and was once again being shoved to the floor. He felt a sharp pain in his side and looked up to see Dakota, who looked both panicked and angry. He was shooting at the two- no three, there was a new masked person, one with a feline style mask. Dakota glanced down at Cavendish before swiftly yet carefully picking him up and rushing out of the room.  
"Dakota whats-"  
"Don't worry, just stay calm and focus on me." Dakota interrupted.  
Cavendish wanted to point out how that just made him worry more but decided against it, sensing similar fear from Dakota.

Dakota

It had been going perfectly fine! They had cornered the two suspects and would have easily taken them down! But a third person showed up, they had managed to shoot Cavendish's side but thanks to Dakotas intervention it missed any vital organs. He wanted to stay back and fight but he had to protect Cavendish. Dakota ran through the many halls of the mansion making sharp, yet careful, turns and hoped to lose the three masked figures that were chasing them. He finally managed to get out of their line of sight and then rushed outside and towards the car, he opened the door and set Cavendish down in his seat. The British man seemed to finally have processed what happened as he gripped his side. Dakota hurriedly rushed to the trunk of the car and began frantically searching through the pile of junk before he finally managed to find the medkit. He then rushed back to Cavendish. 

They sat in the car, in an empty parking lot back in 2017, Cavendish's wound had been patched up and neither of them had said anything since they left the mansion. What would they say? Dakota knew what he wanted to say, he wanted to say how much he enjoyed spending time with Cavendish, how much he loved having danced with him, and how he wished it would have lasted longer, but Dakota didn't know if he should say those things. He wondered what Cavendish was thinking, did he feel the same way? Did he blame him for the failed mission? He heard the sound of light sobbing and turned to see Cavendish, shaking and gripping his legs as tears streamed down his face. Dakota reached out and touched his shoulder lightly, Cavendish let out a startled gasp and looked over to him.  
“Hey, it's okay, everything is going to be alright.” Dakota told with a calm voice.  
“But it's not! We failed today just like we always do!” Cavendish snapped before sighing sharply. “And it's all my fault…” He looked away in shame.  
“What?” Dakota breathed, visibly confused.  
Cavendish turned to him again but didn’t dare look him in the eyes. “If I had just been paying attention more… If I had just checked my surroundings I wouldn’t have gotten hurt, you wouldn't have had to save me, we could have managed to take them down and save the document.” he sighed.  
Dakota pulled him into a hug. “It’s not your fault we were never trained for these types of missions and we were only told there were going to be two enemy agents, no one could have known about the third one.” He told him.  
Cavendish opened his mouth to speak but just sighed and nodded, returning the hug. The two sat like that in silence for a few minutes, Dakota didn't mind and he assumed Cavendish didn't either or else he would have pulled away by now. Eventually though, Cavendish pulled away and Dakota released him from the hug. They didn't look at each other, both seemingly caught in their own thoughts. Dakota opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, he tried again but to no avail. He sighed before taking in a deep breath and trying again.  
"Hey Cavendish… what are we?" He looked to his partner, waiting for an answer.  
"I- what?" Cavendish gave a confused look.  
"What are we?" Dakota repeated.  
"We are partners." Cavendish answered.  
"Just partners..?"  
Cavendish looked at him, still very confused. "Oh! Not just partners, we are friends… best friends if you may." He said with a small smile.  
Dakota nodded but looked away, he had a troubled look on his face.  
“Dakota, what's wrong! Why are you acting this way!?” Cavendish demanded, although he wasn’t angry, he was confused and worried.  
“I love you okay! I love you and I would do absolutely anything for you, I would go to the ends of the earth for you and It hurts me because I know you will never feel the same!” Dakota shouted, tears streaming down his face. Cavendish was taken aback and Dakota looked up at him in fear, realizing what he had just said.  
“Dakota..” Cavendish sighed. “I- er- well you see I-” He struggled to find the right words. “I love you too..” He finally managed to say.  
Dakota was shocked, did Cavendish just say what he thought he did? They stared at each other, neither saying a word…  
“Y-you do?” Dakota couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
Cavendish nodded. "Yes, I do. I have for a while now…"  
There was more silence before Dakota spoke again.  
"Cavendish…"  
"Yes, Dakota?"  
Dakota took a deep breath. "Will you do the honors of being my boyfriend?"  
Cavendish smiled fondly at him. “Of course I will!”  
Dakota smiled and hugged Cavendish, the british man hugged back, after so long, so many years of pining, they were finally together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I originally planned for them to become a couple a bit later in the story but I just couldn't help myself-

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan fiction on this site! I'm open to constructive criticism


End file.
